1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antithrombogenic materials which are useful as biochemical materials for medical appliances such as artificial organs, artificial grafts or blood transfusion apparatus, which are used in direct contact with blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various polymer materials have been proposed as such antithrombogenic materials, and some of them are practically used. However, the conventional materials have some drawbacks such that the antithrombogenicity is inadequate, the durability is poor, the mechanical properties are poor or the processability is not good.